


Miraculeux

by delia0117



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, F/M, Secret Identities, is it hate or is it love? depends on the identity :o, plagg is a cat, slight texting, they are civillians, tikki is a chinese internet friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delia0117/pseuds/delia0117
Summary: When told they will have an arranged marriage and be hauled in a small town hotel in order to meet their chosen, how will Marinette and Adrien react?What happens when you hate the one chosen for you, but grow fond of a dirt-stained alley boy who just happens to steal your own idea of a bedsheet escape?DISCONTINUED[idea by @writingprompts on fb]





	1. I’m getting married?!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you don’t like AUs in which you have no idea what is changed (like me), please read:  
> •CN/LB function only as identities and masks, there is no superpowers involved  
> •Tikki is an Internet friend — she only makes appearance in the form of text messages as emotional support for Mari  
> •Plagg is a literal cat  
> •Mari and Adrien never went to school together, Mari just thinks of him as another filthy rich Model Boy (in order for this love hate relationship to work in my fic!!)  
> i’m sorry for how long this is, i promise the next notes won’t be as long!

“I’m being _what_?!” Marinette’s eyes were blown, eyebrows raised high. Her otherwise silvery voice now produced a shrieking sound through the whole room.

  
“You heard us, Mari. It has been the time for quite a while; we need to wed our only daughter in order to preserve the family’s status. It’s an arranged marriage, not prison, darling. I’m sure the man we’ve chosen will treat you right. In fact, you and him-“

  
Sabine’s voice was cut off yet again.  
“I don’t care about whether him and I eat the same type of candy or have the perfect genes or even have the same level in _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_! I am not getting married right now, and certainly not to some half-assed royalty who’s probably been babied by his family his entire life!”

Marinette was fuming.  
Tom Dupain took the free second in which she regained breath in order to settle the discussion.

  
“It’s, sadly, not up for debate, chérie. We are leaving tomorrow morning; we have to be at the holiday hotel by 12 o’clock: we and his family thought it would be the perfect means for you two to meet each other and get on well.”

  
She deflated.  
“At least tell me his name?”

  
“You should ask him yourself for it, Mari. He’ll not be knowing yours until then, either. We wanted you to avoid being Googled and known for your designs, as well as him being known for his work,” Sabine concluded.

  
“So he’s famous, huh,” Marinette said.

  
“You could say so.” Tom eyed his wife knowingly, and they both chuckled.  
Storming up to her room, the baker’s daughter quickly typed to her Internet friend.

  
ugh.

  
cant believe my parents just dropped this on me. tikki, how the fuck am i going to be married to someone i dont even love???? not even know, at least until tomorrow. 

  
The girl on the other end replied instantly.

  
[What?! Mari, that’s not how it should go. I’m so sorry for you, I wish I could do something from here in China.]

  
yeah. were leaving tomorrow to some fancy hotel his family probably owns. nothings a coincidence around here anyways. 

  
[Take care! :(]

  
gotta go. thanks for listening

Now sitting on her chaise, Marinette shut off her phone and tried to think of a way out of it all. She couldn’t just refuse to leave tomorrow, her parents would simply pick her up and force her into the minivan.  
She fell asleep much later, still not having sat up and moved to her bed. She dreamt of wedding dress designs, long family drives and a mystery figure clouding every scene.

The following day, she woke up as sunshine beamed over her eyes. Swearing because of a resounding neck pain, Marinette checked the clock and turned her phone back on. A few messages from Tikki revealed different ways to tie up bed sheets for an inconspicuous escape from home, or so the site claimed. She laughed, but a part of her soul ached, reminded of the upcoming marriage.

The morning passed without a word spoken in the household. While Tom loaded up the car, Marinette was packing her least fashionable clothes (if that could happen for a designer) and Sabine was working on the till. It had been a tough choice, but the spouses decided that she should be the one to go along with their daughter, as someone had to man the bakery daily. The woman was trying to make up for their absence, at least during the remaining hour or so.

As 11 rolled up, the girls got into the minivan and bid goodbye to Tom.

  
“Don’t forget to invite me to the ceremonies!” he joked.

  
Marinette simply scoffed, but Sabine laughed wholeheartedly.  
“We won’t! Allons-y!”

~ _Twelve hours ago_ ~

On the other side of Paris, Adrien Agreste was aggressively patting the black lump of fur on his chest.

  
“I can’t believe dad is doing this to me, Plagg. To us. He knows you’re the only aid I need in life. Besides, I want to finally get out of modelling for him and go to university! I’m sure this is just his way of getting back at m-“

  
“Meooow,” the black cat interrupted angrily.

  
Adrien scratched the back of his neck and laughed silently.  
“Sorry, cheese eater. I’m just stressed about this whole marriage thing. Who even marries their kid at 19?”

  
Plagg purred in disinterest.  
“You’re very helpful, thank you,” the boy replied.

  
His pet just wiggled his tail, giving him a playful slap on the face. Adrien huffed a breath and tried to think of other things.

As the alarm clock struck 6, he couldn’t help but resent his insomnia. Yet another night of made up scenarios, wedding fittings over fittings, brown green or blue eyes under the veil, and an endless array of paparazzi.

‘Who is the Gabriel brand being given away to?’ he could already see the tabloids snap and tug at his sanity.

He took a shower, tousled his hair and got dressed. By the time he managed to tuck Plagg into his carrier, they already needed to leave. Nathalie assured him that all the luggage was in the trunk, and they boarded the limousine.

While Gorilla had done his best to avoid any bumps in the road, Sabine seemed to deliberately hit each and every crevice the whole hour. They went through a small town, and Marinette almost swore at the sharp turn her mother took in order to keep the path towards the hotel.  
  
Situated on the left end of town, the _Miraculeux_ had four floors, a restaurant, and something Marinette deemed as an indoor pool once she squinted enough at the building.  
Sure, it all seemed fancy, fit for an arranged marriage. The words had clung at the back of her head all day, and no amount of deliberate poetry or sweet talk could make her hate them less.

  
“Huh, I bet the guy loves his cars,” she stated, eyeing the line of neatly parked branded cars. This mystery groom was already annoying her.

  
“I don’t think they’re his, honey. Maybe he doesn’t even know how to drive. After all, he’s your age.” Sabine tried to lighten up the mood.

  
“Are you trying to excuse him from not knowing basic skills?!” Marinette’s brow rose up. “I might be 19 but I know how to drive a car, mère.”

  
The woman sighed, clearly tired.  
“Mari, please stop judging everything about him. You’re jumping to conclusions when you haven’t even talked to the young man.”

  
“And whose fault is that, hm,” she muttered under her breath.  
Either not having heard her or pretending not to, Sabine went ahead and checked them in. Soon after, a worker came and hauled their luggage towards the second floor, where Marinette discovered were their rooms.

“Your father is caught up in work at the moment, he told me to assure you he will fly back from New York as soon as he finishes. He apologizes for missing the introductions as well as the ride here,” Nathalie told him.

  
“Figures.” Adrien was already sick of his parent, and they weren’t even together yet. Much of a father he was.

  
“Nathalie, do I really needn’t know anything about the girl I am about to marry?” he asked.

  
She leaned her head on the side, emphathic of how Adrien felt at the moment. Unfortunately, she had been instructed not to divulge any detail of however slight importance about the bride.

  
“I’m sorry. I can’t tell you.”

  
His shoulders drooped, but he supposed it was only fair. Apparently, the girl didn’t know anything either.

  
“So, shall we?” he extended an arm towards the hotel, trying to keep up appearances.


	2. What kind of a first meeting was that?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien encounters and old friend at the hotel, and goes on to meet his soon to be wife. Why does she seem to hate him, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is!! fairly short, i apologize, but i promised to update today and i really wanted to meet that deadline.   
> next chapter will probably be up on friday, so stay tuned!

Adrien’s room was fairly comfortable. The bed was big enough for him to fit without crouching, and Plagg even found himself a spot of sunshine on the carpet. He tried to relax, but never-ending questions kept nagging him. 

 

“At least we’ll meet our girl in half an hour, right Plagg?” He glanced at the left wall to check the time, just in case. The clock didn’t appear to be in his favour. 

 

“What?! It’s already well past 2, you lazy lump, you could’ve warned me!” He made an accusing gesture towards the cat, which only nuzzled better into the crook of a wooden armchair. 

 

With no time left to even change, Adrien resigned himself to the fate of some Agreste branded jeans and his usual attire of a black tee and white shirt. Hopefully, the girl will think he’d rather take it easy and be friendly than be head over heels into impressing her. 

 

He took the stairs, quickly alternating feet between each step; this was something he always enjoyed doing — living alone in a huge mansion seemed to bring out the fun in every simple action. 

 

Once he got into the lobby, he went to the reception to find the room appointed to him and his soon to be fiancée. To his surprise, his old friend Chloé was manning the desk. He didn’t even have a chance to voice his enquiry when she spoke up.

“Adrikins! I haven’t seen you in what, a year? You’ve only grown taller. I swear, though, your old man should start feeding you more than bread crumbs. Look at your arms!” She rose from her chair and poked at his wrist, gasping in mock shock. 

 

He quickly thanked her for the concern, and explained his sudden appearance at the hotel.

“Ohh, yes! I saw her! Daddy told me about this special case, to be honest I thought it would be a horror story; you know, getting married by force? Who wants that?” she gestured wildly with her left hand.

Chloé went on, “I totally think you’d fit pretty well, though. Shame on your parents for going all the way to threaten with a wedding, I’m sure you would’ve gotten to that point with her anyway,” she laughed. 

 

“Huh, I wouldn’t know,” Adrien shrugged. “Could you please tell me where I have to be? I think I’m already late.”

 

A couple minutes later, he was entering the restaurant. One of the waitresses showed him to a reclused part of the building, right next to a beautiful garden, yet not into the open air. 

The table was already set, shimmering glasses on top of what looked like damasc textile. He made his way to the only vacant chair, slowly raising his gaze to meet the stranger’s. 

 

Her puffed out cheeks and murderous fixed look were enough to make him launch into a wholehearted laugh. This only seemed to annoy the fashionable lady in front of him, though. 

 

“Excuse me, am I not your desired fashion model?” Her voice was thick, laced with sarcasm.

 

“I-It’s not that at all!” he stammered. “I mean, I wasn’t expecting one.” He offered out his hand. “I’m Adrien Agreste, but you probably realized that. What’s your name?” 

 

He tried for a smile, but she squinted at him. At last, she extended her own hand to shake with him. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Not at all pleased to met you.” 

 

“Yeah, this is some stupid situation,” he tried. After taking their seats, the previous waitress showed up with the entrée. 

 

“Homemade pâté, zucchini rolled with pine cone seeds and fresh cottage, bruschettes and a cheese platter, at Mr. Agreste’s wish,” she enumerated. 

 

“Please, call me Adrien,” he told the waitress. He thanked her for the food and resumed his unappreciated attempts at making conversation. 

 

As the dishes passed, Marinette’s cold attitude didn’t change. Sighing, the model asked yet another question meant to find common interests between them. Easily deflecting it, the girl seemed to bore a hole into her plate. She couldn’t even look at him, that’s how much she hated him! Adrien was sure of it. 

 

He was prepared to go back into his room, turn on his gaming console, and spill all his frustration into a good round of online _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_. Maybe even annoy Plagg a little bit before giving him a stolen piece of camembert from the cheese platter they had earlier. God knew how much that cat loved cheese. 

 

What he didn’t expect, though, was for Marinette to stand up without having finished her dessert, muttering an excuse about how she just needed to go back to her room. He tried to call after her, but was met with dead silence. 

 

How was he going to deal with this girl? Why had Gabriel chosen her of all possible fiancées? Was there any motive at all besides her pretty looks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :oo i can’t wait for you all to see the next big thing!! (spoiler: chat and lb are born!)  
> by the way, thank you to the four amazing people who are following my work! you motivate me!   
> please feel free to comment down below and remind me of any mistakes or suggest possible plots!

**Author's Note:**

> dunn dunn dunn  
> stay tuned and see whether or not i follow my promise of updating tomorrow!  
> i can’t wait for you all to see what happens, as this is literally the first fic for which i have 70% already planned out!  
> come yell at me on @soysaucegirl_ (insta) or @soy-sauce-girl (tumblr)!  
> or you know, if you’re lazy just leave a comment here!


End file.
